1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier which requires relatively frequent maintenance and inspections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image forming apparatus such as copiers and laser printers are precision machines which undergo heavy use daily, so they experience relatively more malfunctions and degraded performance than do other apparatus. Thus they require relatively more frequent maintenance and inspections. Generally, such an apparatus is designed so that, when paper becomes jammed in the apparatus during paper transport, the user can easily remove the jam. However, when a major malfunction occurs, for example, the optical unit requires adjustment due to a shifted leading edge in the copy image, etc., or when other unexplained malfunction occurs, the user cannot handle it and a repairman must be called to correct the problem. When being serviced, the repairman will make various adjustments or load special diagnostic programs into the control unit of the apparatus in order to determine the cause of the malfunction. Generally, this mode in which diagnostic information is loaded in the control unit of the apparatus and the cause of the malfunction is determined is referred to as "the diagnosis mode" or "the simulation mode".
However, when such a prior art apparatus requires servicing, the repairman must go to where the apparatus is located and determine the cause of the malfunction by executing simulations. Further, if parts have to be replaced, he must then return to get the parts and go back to the apparatus location, which is a lot of trouble.